


My writing layout/template - Story Writing Guide

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, How To Write, I use this a bunch, Just do whatever you want with this, My templates, Writing, writing stuff, writing tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little template that I use when I have no idea what to do. Also, the "Things instead of said" is pretty useful. Its for my 4-year-old brain, don't mind me.
Kudos: 2





	My writing layout/template - Story Writing Guide

Before you write down your story, you will need to know the plot. Combine random words, phrases, or sentences-sometimes random things will give you good ideas! Limit yourself to a paragraph, maybe just a sentence or two - you just need the outlining story.

Write your plot summary here:

Next, write down what you want the reader to feel while reading this story. Happy? Sad? Amused? This is an important part of your story.

Write your mood here.

You’re halfway there. Now, write the characters and their role in your story. Are they the good guy (Protagonist), or the bad guy (antagonist)?

Write down your list of characters here.

This is the last step to preparing your story! This part is a bit obscure, and it has to do more with the words than the story itself. Think about your pacing and how the reader will take your message. This is related to the mood, but it is how you convey your message. It is a part that can often be overlooked; it is so subtle. Consider what words you use, your verbs, your adjectives. Make them more complex. E.x., Instead of happy, use lighthearted or merry. Instead of sad, use dejected, downcast, or crestfallen. Instead of said, use vocalize, declare, state, announce, remark, observe, mention, comment, note, add, reply, respond, answer, whisper, mutter, mumble, mouth, claim, maintain, assert, hold, insist, contend, aver, affirm, express, propose, and plead. DO NOT overuse these. Said should be something you use often, saying these too much can be confusing and distracting for your reader but don't make said be the only thing you say.

You are now ready to write your story! Once you get down the first sentence, everything will slide onto the paper. Have fun writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this, not like I can stop you anyway!


End file.
